


Never

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Help, Mom Reader, Reader-Insert, Sad, do I, do this, to myself, why, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester





	

You watched as your son tore through the restaurant. You heaved a sigh and caught him by the back of his shirt. He pouted as you lifted him up onto your hip, light grey eyes meeting yours. Logan threw his arms up in exasperation. “I wanna play mommy!”

“We can go to the park and run around after lunch. Just eat quietly for a little bit.” He grumbled and pouted more, but sat down and began to stuff food into his mouth. Logan suddenly stood up in his chair and pointed behind you, bouncing up and down on tiny legs.

“Look momma, that guy is so cool!” 

You sighed. “Logan, sit down.”

“Look, look, look!”

You finally gave in and looked behind you, meeting a pair of steel grey eyes. Your heart rate sped up and you slapped two twenty dollar bills onto the table. Logan looked confused as you hurriedly picked him up. “Let’s go to the park, baby. You can run round once we get there.”

“(Name)!” Even after all these years, his voice still sent an electric shock through your body. You shook your head hard and sped up. Logan was tugging on your hair, worried about why his momma was suddenly sad. “(Name)! Just wait!” You tired to ignore his voice, ignore the sound of his footsteps, ignore Logan starting to tear up, scared by your sudden change in attitude. Focus on the entrance to the park in the distance. Wait, Logan is crying.

You looked down at your little boy, his hands fisted in your shirt as tears ran down his face. You stopped, reaching up to stroke his hair. Softly cooing at him, you wiped tears from his chubby cheeks. Eventually he calmed down, curling into your neck and staring warily over your shoulder at the man standing behind you with big, frightened eyes.

The three of you sat in silence for a few moments until the man took a tentative step towards you. “(Name), please—“

You bristled. “Don’t you come near me Levi. I don’t want to fight with you in front of my son. 

“Don’t you mean our son?”

Those five words enraged you, filling you near bursting with anger and the bottomless-pit feeling of abandonment. “No, he’s not our son Levi, he’s mine.” You felt powerful and as if you were about to shatter at the same time as you began to walk away again, this time moving at a reasonable pace. Logan looked up at you with big doe eyes and you tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it must have turned out as more of a grimace because he reached up and hugged your neck tightly. 

You knew Levi was following you, keeping a strict distance between your bodies. Once you were inside the park you sat down on a bench and set Logan down. He looked at you nervously until you gave him a reassuring nod. He grinned wildly and ran over to the playground. You sighed and slouched over, emotional exhaustion suddenly making your bones feel five times heavier. Levi sat down next to you, completely silent.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about him?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about her?”

Levi stiffened beside you. He was quiet for a few seconds. “She—It was a mistake.”

You laughed loudly and crossed your arms over your chest, as if the simple motion could protect you. “Of course it was.”

“We were in college, I was still immature.”

“Yeah Levi, we were both immature. The difference is that I had baby and you fucked another woman while we were together.”

He didn’t respond for a while, the two of you just sat there watching Logan run around the play structure.

“I was wrong (Name).” His voice was shaky. “I fucked up, but I never stopped loving you. I just… I don’t know what I can say to make you forgive me.”

Silent tears were dripping down your cheeks. “There’s nothing, nothing you can say. I don’t think I could ever forgive you.” You heard Levi sniff next to you. “I dedicated so much of my being to you Levi, and you betrayed me. “ You cradled your face in your hands. “You betrayed me, but I could never stop loving you. How disgusting is that?”

You felt his arms wrap around you, the familiar scent of soap and in and leather. You battled his hands away, pushing his body from you. Those hands and loved you so much, and then hurt you to the same degree. “No! I may still love you Levi, but I definitely can’t trust you, not anymore.” You roughly scrubbed the tears off you face and stood up. “If, and only if, Logan wants to meet you, I’ll contact you. Goodbye Levi.”

Levi watched as you called Logan over to you and picked him up. The little boy stared back at him with scared eyes and then buried his face into his mother’s neck. He watched as the two of you walked away. You ruffled Logan ’s hair and the little boy laughed and placed a sloppy kiss on your cheek. He heard you laugh as well and it felt like someone punched him in the stomach.

‘Really (Name), I never stopped loving you.’


End file.
